customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wee Sing (Jomaribryan's version)
The Wee Sing Video Series is a collection of live action musical videos for children. Many of the videos contained colorful characters that taught lessons to children, like being young at heart or overcoming personal challenges with the help of friends. The series was started in 1985 and ended in 1996. As of 2005, the first nine videos in the series are now on DVD. Wee Sing Together (1985) Sally gets a surprise when her two favorite stuffed animals, Melody Mouse (dressed up as a ballerina) and Hum Bear too, magically come to life and take her, in addition to her brother Jonathan, and their dog Bingo to the magical Wee Sing Park to meet a marching band and celebrate her birthday party. They sing and dance and learn how to conquer their fears when a storm hits. Soundtrack # "The More We Get Together" # "Skidamarink" # "Head and Shoulders, Knees and Toes" # "The Finger Band" # "Walking, Walking" # "Rickety, Tickety" # "Little Peter Rabbit" # "I'm a Little Teapot" # "The Alphabet Song" # "Bingo" # "What Are You Wearing?" # "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" # "Looby Loo" # "Rain, Rain, Go Away" # "There is Thunder" # "Eensy Weensy Spider" # "If You're Happy and You Know It" # "Reach for the Sky" # "My Name and Address" # "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" # "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear" # "The More We Get Together (reprise)" King Cole's Party (1987) Jack, Jill, Mary, and Little Boy Blue journey toward King Cole's palace to join him and his other subjects in celebrating 100 years of peace in the kingdom, bringing various gifts: a kitten, a pair of mittens, and a fuzzy blanket, among other things. The main message is that the best gifts come from the heart, but it also teaches the importance of helping others and using good manners. Soundtrack # "Old King Cole" # "Betty Botter" # "Pat-A-Cake" # "Polly, Put the Kettle On" # "Sing a Song of Sixpence" # "Peas Porridge Hot" # "Jack and Jill" # "Mary Had a Little Lamb" # "Little Boy Blue" # "Walking Chant" # "Six Little Ducks" # "There Was a Crooked Man" # "Wibbleton to Wobbleton" # "Sea-Saw, Sac-Ra-Down" # "This Old Man" # "Humpty Dumpty" # "Little Bo Peep" # "Little Jack Horner" # "Little Miss Muffet" # "Rub-a-Dub-Dub" # "Jack, Be Nimble" # "Little Tommy Tucker" # "Peter Piper" # "Old King Cole (reprise)" Grandpa's Magical Toys (1988) A boy named Peter and his friends, David and Sarah, visit his grandfather and discover his many toys (including Punchinello) and their secrets, all in the search of a missing music box key that he misplaced. When his grandfather leaves the room, the kids shrink down and the toys come to life. This story encourages children, teenagers, and adults alike that no matter how old you are on the outside or body type you have, you'll always be young at heart. Soundtrack # "Good Morning" # "Punchinello" # "A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea" # "Long Legged Sailor" # "Do You Know the Muffin Man?" # "One Potato, Two Potato" # "Pretty Little Dutch Girl" # "Dutch Girl" # "I Love, Coffee, I Love Tea" # "Mabel, Mabel" # "Miss Miss" # "The Farmer in the Dell" # "Did You Ever See a Lassie?" # "The Hokey Pokey" # "Who Stole the Cookies from the Cookie Jar?" # "Roll that Red Ball" # "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe # "One, Two, Three O'Leary" # "One, Two, Three A-Twirlsy" # "The Merry-Go-Round" # "Hambone" # "Playmate" Wee Sing in Sillyville (1989) Two children named Laurie and Scott, along with their dog Barney, magically enter their coloring book to help an aptly named Sillywhim resolve the townspeople's differences. They encounter the yellow Spurtlegurgles, the blue Twirlypops, the green Jingleheimers and Fruggy Frogs, the red Bittybooties and Purple Pasha and her menagerie. The primary message is that being different should never be a barrier to being friends. Soundtrack # "Do Your Ears Hang Low?" # "We're Here Because We're Here" # "Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?" # "Michael Finnegan" # "No, No, Yes, Yes" # "Once an Austrian" # "Grasshopper" # "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" # "Little Green Frog" # "Frog Round" # "Down by the Bay" # "Risseldy, Rosseldy" # "Bitty Booty Baby" # "One Bottle o'Pop" # "I'm a Nut" # "A Ram Sam Sam" # "Five in the Bed" # "Be Kind to Your Web-Footed Friends" # "Make New Friends" # "Let Us Sing Together" The Best Christmas Ever (1990) Just five days before Christmas, when Poofer the Elf tries to help his best friend Gusty the Elf, he gets lost and winds up in the home of the Smiths, a loving family, and meets their caroling neighbors as well. He and the Smiths journey to the North Pole in an effort to aid Gusty, who has grown unexceptionably clumsy. After the elves, and even Santa Claus himself wrestle with the issue, Susie realizes what's wrong - Gusty needs a new pair of glasses. This story encourages children to wear glasses, but also has subtle messages about cultural diversity, helping others, the importance of working together, the importance of wearing a seat belt and helmet while traveling, and that an adoptive family can be as close and loving as any other. Soundtrack # "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" # "Tapping, Tapping Little Elves" # "O Christmas Tree" # "Two Little Christmas Trees" # "Mother's Knives and Forks" # "Here We Come-a-Caroling" # "Deck the Halls" # "Christmas Day" # "When Santa Comes" # "The Angel Band" # "Little Bells of Christmas" # "Star Light, Star Bright" # "The Christmas Wrap" # "Little Bells of Christmas" # "Christmas is Coming" # "Chubby Little Snowman" # "Here is the Chimney" # "Gusty the Elf" # "Jolly Old Saint Nicholas" # "Jingle Bells" # "Down Through the Chimney" # "Santa Claus is Coming" # "Up on the Housetop" # "Twas the Night Before Christmas" Wee Sing in the Big Rock Candy Mountains (1991) An imaginative young girl named Lisa waits until her two stuffed animals, Snoodle and Doodle, come to life, and they take her to a magical secret place called the Big Rock Candy Mountains when her friends Debbie and Eric don't want to do what she wants to do. When they arrive there, the Meecy Mice arrive late because of their issues with Little Bunny Foo Foo, who keeps bopping them on the head and making the Good Fairy so angry at him! How will they ever find out? Soundtrack # "Hide and Seek Chant" # "The Big Rock Candy Mountains" # "Howdy-Ho-Hiya" # "Little Bunny Foo Foo" # "Ring Around the Rosie" # "Follow Me" # "Grizzly Bear" # "Grasshoppers Three" # "Fiddle-De-Dee" # "Fritzy Works with One Hammer" # "The Upward Trail" # "This is the Way We Wash Our Hands" # "Sarasponda” # "Baby Birds" # ”Row, Row, Row Your Boat” # ”Nobody Likes Me” # "Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen" # "Smile (It Isn't Any Trouble)" # "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" # "Right Hand, Left Hand" # "The Blue-Tail Fly (Jimmy Crack Corn)" # "The Big Rock Candy Mountains (reprise)" Wee Sing in the Marvelous Musical Mansion (1992) Three children named Alex, Kelly, and Benji and their Auntie Annabella go to visit their Great Uncle Rubato in his Marvelous Musical Mansion where the music boxes come to life, the hat rack sings and dances, and the door knocker requires you to solve a riddle before you enter. However, in the darkness of the night, several small but important items vanish, requiring the children to locate the thief. Each segment teaches the viewer about musical theory or terminology. Soundtrack # ”My Aunt Came Back" # "She'll Be Comin' 'Round the Mountain" # "How Do You Do?" # "My Hat, It Has Three Corners" # "The Orchestra Game Song" # "Tap-a-Cappella" # "The Ballerina's Waltz" # "The Doodle-Det Quintet" # "The Marching Song" # "Viva La Campagnie" # "The Melody Song" # "The Magic of Music" # "Hickory, Dickory Dock" # "'Round the Clock" # "Oh Where, Oh Where?" # "Clap your Hands" # "Reuben and Rachel" # "Hey Diddle Diddle" # "Oh Where, Oh Where? (reprise)" # "The Magic of Music (reprise)" # "When the Saints Go Marching In" The Wee Sing Train (1993) Two children named Kasey and Carter are magically transported into the world of their toy train set, and begin a journey through several very different locations. Along the route their elephant friend, Tusky the train engineer, learns how to be careful and think things through. Soundtrack # "Down by the Station" # "Train is A-Comin'" # "Get on Board, Little Children" # "Home on the Range" # "The Old Chisholm Trail" # "Chuggin' Along" # "Put Your Little Foot Right There" # "Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker" # "Engine, Engine Oh so Fine" # "The Vegetable Song" # "Had a Little Rooster" # "The Old Grey Mare" # "I Love the Mountains" # "Two Little Blackbirds Sitting on a Hill" # "The Train Went Over the Mountain" # "Keemo Kyemo" # "Jenny Jenkins" # "You are Special" # "I've Been Working on the Railroad" # "Get on Board, Little Children (reprise)" Wee Sing Under the Sea (1994) An ambitious young boy named Devin and his granny find an enchanted conch shell that takes them to the ocean floor where they encounter many undersea creatures, including an underwater jazz band and even Ottie, a fuzzy baby sea otter. Along the way they encounter Weeber, a lost penguin who misses his way back to the South Pole, take him back home, and help him be comfortable with his odd light blue color, which makes him different. This story also touches on the destructive effects of pollution. Soundtrack # "Under the Sea" # "Ten Little Sea Shells" # "Creatures in the Sea" # "Bubble, Bubble" # "Little Baby Ottie" # "Down on the Ocean Floor" # "Twinkle Starfish" # "The Clam Dance" # "Sing Your Way Home" # "The Adding Game Song" # "One, Two, Whale That's Blue" # "Oh Dear, What Can the Matter Be?" # "You Are You" # "The Pollution Solution" # "Go Round and Round the Coral" # "I'm a Hermit Crab" # "Crabby Hermit Changed his Ways" # "Rockin' and Rollin' Under the Sea" # "Bubble, Bubble (reprise)" Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun (1996) Wee Sing characters Punchinello, Sillywhim, Little Bunny Foo Foo, Weeber, Snoodle and Doodle, and Tusky who are all from earlier Wee Sing Videos, ride the Wee Sing train to Sing-a-Ling-a-Land where Singaling (voiced by Mona Marshall) and Warbly are hosting a big musical party called "The Wee Sing Festival". Sing-a-Ling-a-Land also happens to be an extension of Tim and Annie’s game board. However, the main guest of honor (a singing rainbow) is missing, so as each character performs his or her respective performance, Chug-a-Long the engine and Cubby the caboose are sent to go look for her by asking a cirrus, stratus, cumulus cloud where she disappeared too. Eventually, she is found after Tim and Annie finds her on his gameboard playing with their cat, Staccato, and as a reward, they are invited to attend the Wee Sing Festival, and the singing rainbow is able to perform. Soundtrack # "Off We Go to Sing-a-Ling-a-Land" # "We Welcome You" # "You're My Special Friend" # "Time for the Show to Start" # "Going on a Bunny Hunt" # "Nobody Know's the Trouble I've Seen" # "Rig-a-Jig-Jig" # “Are You Sleepy?” # "Frére Jacques" # "Mary Had a Little Lamb" # "I am a Cirrus Cloud" # "I am a Stratus Cloud" # "Juggling, Juggling, Toss the Ball" # "The Marching Dance" # "The Rhyming Game" # "It Isn't Any Trouble Just to Rhyme a Word or Two" # "The Reflection Dance" # "I am a Cumulus Cloud" # "Polly Wolly Doodle" # "One Elephant Went Out to Play" # "Colors of the Rainbow" # "We Sing-a-Ling-A-Ling with All Our Hearts to You" Wee Sing Animal Songs (1996) This video features 17 clips from different Wee Sing Videos that include an animal song with each of the intervals between them featuring an animated clip of Singaling (voiced by Mona Marshall) and Warbly. Soundtrack # "Bingo (From Wee Sing Together)" # "I Had a Little Rooster (From The Wee Sing Train)" # "Little Baby Ottie (From Wee Sing Under the Sea)" # "Little Miss Muffet (From King Cole's Party)" # "The Incy Wincy Spider (From Wee Sing Together)" # "Do Your Ears Hang Low? (From Wee Sing in Sillyville)" # "The Old Gray Mare (From The Wee Sing Train)" # "One, Two, Whale That's Blue (From Wee Sing Under the Sea)" # "Grasshoppers Three (From Wee Sing in the Big Rock Candy Mountains)" # ”Hickory, Dickory Dock (From Wee Sing in the Marvelous Musical Mansion)” # "Little Peter Rabbit (From Wee Sing Together)" # "Frog Round (From Wee Sing in Sillyville)" # "Mary Had a Little Lamb (From King Cole's Party)" # "I'm a Hermit Crab (From Wee Sing Under the Sea)" # "Two Little Blackbirds Sitting On a Hill (From The Wee Sing Train)" # "Old MacDonald Had a Farm (From Wee Sing Together)" Wee Sing Classic Songs for Kids (1996) This video features 16 clips from different Wee Sing Videos that include a classic children's song with each of the intervals between them featuring an animated clip of Singaling (voiced by Mona Marshall) and Warbly. Soundtrack # "The Alphabet Song (From Wee Sing Together)" # "Jack and Jill (From King Cole's Party)" # "The Farmer in the Dell (From Grandpa's Magical Toys)" # "Row, Row, Row Your Boat (From Wee Sing in the Big Rock Candy Mountains)" # "Rain, Rain, Go Away (From Wee Sing Together)" # "Home on the Range (From The Wee Sing Train)" # "The Hokey Pokey (From Grandpa's Magical Toys)" # "Jack be Nimble (From King Cole's Party)" # "Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to be Crazy? (From Wee Sing in Sillyville)" # "Ring Around the Rosie (From Wee Sing in the Big Rock Candy Mountains)" # "Humpty Dumpty (From King Cole's Party)" # "The Muffin Man (From Grandpa's Magical Toys)" # "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (From Wee Sing Together)" # "Star Light, Star Bright (From The Best Christmas Ever)" # "Oh Say, Oh Say, Playmate (From Grandpa's Magical Toys)" # “When the Saints Go Marching In (from Wee Sing in the Marvelous Musical Mansion) “ Videos Trailers Category:Kids live-action Category:Kids series